The Reason
by Vixen2
Summary: I have seen a couple of story's speculating why Ranma and Akane fight. Here's what I think could be a possible reason. Please take a look I don't think anyone else has taken this approach. It is Ranma/Akane as I believe those two belong together.


THE REASON  
  
I don't own Ranma ½ it is the property of Rumiko Takahashi I merely borrowed the characters for a while. Please don't sue me I have no money most of what I earn is going into slowly buying up the series I just ordered the boxed set of TV series 3. Sigh sorry I didn't buy the subtitled ones but it would have added several hundred dollars to the price per season.  
  
This story is set after the final manga volume more specifically the night after the failed wedding.  
  
"" people speaking  
  
'' people thinking  
  
Ranma lay in bed thinking about what had happened earlier in the day. 'I can't let this go on, after all my efforts she was still willing to marry me.' He sighed and got up he knew what had to be done, he knew he had to tell Akane why they could never be together.  
  
Akane lay in bed thinking about what had happened earlier in the day. 'Why, why did I think I could change him, that I could marry him. He's made it clear so often that he hates me then he turns around and saves my life. I love him but I don't want to be with him!.' She turned over as she heard a knock at the window only one person ever came to her window and not her door. She sighed and sat up maybe they weren't meant to be but this time she would make sure they talked about it. "Come in it's not locked." She called softly.  
  
As Ranma climbed in through the window he looked over at Akane and felt his heart twist at the look in her eyes, more so because he knew he was responsible for that look. 'Do I need to do this we could be together but she would never accept me if she knew the truth. I guess I need to tell her.' Akane decided she had better get this started "Hello Ranma there's a chair at the desk. I need to know Ranma why did you try so hard to avoid the wedding and deny telling me you loved me." Ranma looked at her for a moment engraving this picture of her into his heart and soul knowing that this would be the last time she ever looked at him like this then he sat down and began. "I'll tell you Akane but first I need you to promise that no matter what I say you will allow me to finish okay?" Akane nodded her head not sure why he needed to ask but willing to do so if it would allow her to understand him better.  
  
"Akane you know my dad trained me to be a man amongst men. Well from the time I was 6 he was pushing me, the Nekoken was bad but it wasn't the worst thing he did only the most long lasting. I never had a childhood, a birthday, anything every day pop would beat me up in the name of training telling me it was necessary. I loved martial arts but everywhere I looked I saw other children having fun and I began to wonder why my life was the way it was, if I had done something wrong. Every time I asked about my mother or showed some emotion pops would go into a lecture about how I was acting like a girl it was the worst insult he knew. As the years went by I began to think I didn't want to be a man, that if I had been born a girl my life would have been better. That I would have been able to keep my friends, stay with my mother not have been tied to that thrice damned train." He sighed. "Then came Jusenkyo and I started to turn into a girl it was both the best and worst moment in my life to that point." Akane looked up startled and opened her mouth to say something then remembering her promise settled back down to continue listening. "On the one hand I had what I always wanted I was a girl and I didn't need to stay that way if it didn't work out. On the other hand Pops might find out how I really felt and who know how he'd take it, I didn't know about the contract with mom then only that he didn't want me to be a girl. I was pretty angry to give me such a gift and then turn it into a curse I lashed out at pops partly to make him pay for my life but mostly to keep him from realising that if there was a spring of drowned man we could be cured. Pop's was still able to beat me in a fight then. So I had to trick him, he was so interested in the engagement he didn't even realise I was letting him beat me and drag me a little further away from the cure each day while I claimed I wanted to go back. If I'd really felt that way I could have just sneaked off in the middle of the night. Eventually we came here and you asked if I wanted to be friends. You were the first person in my life to ask me that even my friendship with Ukyo started with fighting. You shared the same interests and even got mad when I wouldn't fight back but I was so scared you'd leave me if I hit you. I began to like my girl form more then. That was also when I fell in love with you, you were so kind and ... and protective of me you made me feel safe. I hadn't felt safe in a long long time" Akane by this time had developed a small secretive grin as she watched Ranma. "Then as time went by you were always a little nicer to me when we were both girls and apart from those hentai's Kuno, Mikado and Shampoo life was always just a little easier as a girl. I got free treats, people treated me nicer, I could eat and do things I'd never been able to do before. Then Cologne came and used the cats tongue pressure point on me and I could stay a girl 24 hours a day without anyone realising I was doing it because I wanted to." He shook his head. "But I still had to protest about how I was a guy to keep people from realising how much I enjoyed being a girl." Akane spoke up then "I'm sorry to interrupt Ranma but what about the water proof soap and the instant Nannichan along with all the other cures if you wanted to be a girl why did you use them." Ranma studied her for a moment then decided it was a reasonable question "I had to if I didn't then people would have begun to suspect but I did all I could to make sure they didn't work. I read the fine print on the instant Nannichan packet it said it wasn't a permanent cure and the soap well we'd been told in advance that it would only work while it was on. When Herb came and used the Chiusuitan on me I was ready to stay a girl and now I didn't need to worry about hot water but I had to keep up the act just a little longer. I had to follow Herb fight him and lose after all I'd lost to him before hadn't I. No one would realise anything was wrong since I hadn't trained since he beat me the first time and if I slowly came to accept being a girl well that's only natural." He laughed softly. "At first it seemed to be going great Mousse was trapped as a duck so I fought Herb while he and Ryouga went after the kettle then it fell into a closing chasm I was so close a few tears and then I could stay a girl forever. That idiot Ryouga had to go and spoil it though diving in and pulling the kettle out of that chasm and throwing it to me so I could turn back and win my fight with Herb. I couldn't even stay mad at him because he had risked his life for me. So many excuses and tricks to keep someone from permanently curing me. When Jusenkyo was flooded I thought I was safe from ever being cursed to be a guy full time only to have another barrel turn up at the wedding I had to destroy it, but Happosai drank it first." He studied the floor for a moment. "All those times I insulted you well except for your cooking it was to try and make you hate me because I know you could never accept me as a girl and I don't want to stay a guy. That's why I denied what I said." Ranma stood up. "I'm sorry Akane I do love you but I would never be happy as a guy and I know you can't accept me as a girl I'll leave tomorrow and let you find someone you'll be happy with."  
  
Akane reacted in a way Ranma had never expected she laughed happily and freely like she had when they first met. "Baka didn't you ever wonder why my sisters insisted on the two of us being engaged or why I didn't want to be with Ryouga or Shinosuke or even why I was always insulting you?" Ranma blinked "I thought your sisters turned me down because of my curse and I assumed you just didn't love them and the insults just seemed natural since I was trying to get you to hate me." Akane got up and walked over to him looking up at him she said. "Ranma I'm a lesbian I'm just not interested in boy's that way my sisters knew this and turned you over to me because it would allow me to indulge myself without having to worry about what people will think. I insulted you because you were always insisting you were a guy and I didn't want to fall in love with you. You would have been my worst nightmare a husband who could be a girl but would never be a girl and when you found out about me you'd hate me. I couldn't let myself love you and be hurt like that only I eventually fell in love with you. I agreed to the marriage because I thought I could eventually get you to accept being a girl. I love the person you are but your male body just didn't interest me although your female body is very beautiful I'm a little jealous." Ranma's eye's were wide open "You. YOU. YOU WANT ME TO BE A GIRL?!" Akane hurriedly put her hand over his mouth "SSSHHH not so loud you'll wake everyone up and then they'll be interrupting like always." She took her hand away carefully. "Sorry but do you really mean it." "Yes Ranma I do." Ranma shook his head and then burst into laughter. "I've been driving you away because I thought you couldn't accept me as a girl and you've been driving me away because you thought I couldn't accept being a girl we are idiots aren't we." Akane smiled softly at him "Yes we are but now at last we can begin to build a life for ourselves free of the fights. Wait here a moment okay" She went to the bathroom and got a glass of water returning she poured it over Ranma. "There much better." She hugged the smaller girl and two gradually drew together for a light kiss a promise of things to come. Ranma looked up at Akane again feeling safe and at the same time knowing she would protect Akane against anything. They were perfect for each other and she wouldn't allow anything to get in the way of that. "Go back to bed Ranma tomorrow we can figure out how to deal with the others okay." Ranma frowned "There is one last thing you have to know first I'm sorry but this is going to hurt you please believe me when I say I'm sorry I never told you." Akane looked at the girl worriedly. "Okay Ranma what is it?" "When I was chasing pops I ran into Ryouga and knocked him into a spring. The spring of drowned piglet, he's been your pet for the last year I tried to stop him at first but when I saw how happy you were I couldn't." A blue aura sprang into existence around Akane "Pchan is Ryouga and you knew about this." She growled. Ranma nodded and prepared herself to be hit. Akane meanwhile was struggling with her temper. 'Ranma knew but Ryouga was the one doing it and I'm sure others knew I won't hit Ranma!, I won't hit Ranma!, I won't hit Ranma. She did tell me and she'd just heal up within a day anyway.' Eventually she got control of herself. "Thank you for telling me Ranma I'm very angry at you for keeping this a secret but at least you had the decency to tell me. I won't punish you this time but I hope you don't have any other secret's?" Ranma looked up surprised and happy. "No Akane no more secrets just that I want to be a girl and Ryouga is Pchan." Akane nodded and then gently pushed Ranma towards the window. "Okay now go to bed there's a good girl."  
  
Akane lay on her bed and thought about her life to come. 'This is just like our lives crazy but still at least now I know we'll be able to face it together and not alone. Who'd have thought he really wanted to be a girl. I need to decide what to do about Ryouga though.' She rolled over and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Ranma lay on his bed and thought about his life to come. 'I am never going to understand women she wanted me to be a girl all this time at least this explains why she hit me every time I started to get close to her as a guy.' He never noticed when he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE 5 YEARS LATER  
  
Cologne, Shampoo, Gel and Mousse eventually went back to China they wanted to strengthen the tribe but after what Ranma did to Saffron they knew they couldn't force him away from Akane. Besides while two people of the same sex being together was acceptable in the village they just couldn't produce any children.  
  
Cologne adopted Ranma and Akane and is waiting to see if they will use modern technology to produce children, if they do she will train them along with their parents. Besides the biggest problem with a long life is boredom and staying involved with those two ensures she will never be bored after all the insanity didn't stop because of their decisions it just changed in it's nature.  
  
Shampoo has resumed training at the village and is slowly beginning to accept the idea of Mousse as a husband, however he needs to stop hugging everyone who passes by and calling them Shampoo first.  
  
Mousse is happy that Ranma has chosen another and is continuing his attempts to get Shampoo to marry him. She does seem to be warming up to him though so he doesn't regret using the mirror to restore her freedom to her.  
  
Ukyo took a lot of convincing and was deeply hurt but eventually accepted Ranma only cared for her as a sister. Her family honour was appeased by the Saotome's adopting her into their family. She has become good friends with Akane and even likes having Ranma as a brother. She knows he will fulfil his promise to look after her just in a different manner than she wanted. She has expanded Ucchans and while she hasn't got a boyfriend at the moment she is happy enough.  
  
Konatsu is head wait person at Ucchans and is continuing his campaign to get Ukyo to fall in love with him. He's taking it slowly however since he knows she needs time to be ready to think about a life with someone other than Ranma.  
  
Ryouga was given a thorough beating by Akane the next time he turned up which he hardly felt then attacked Ranma once he realised who had told her he was Pchan. Later Akari talked him into becoming friends with them and Akane eventually forgave him because otherwise she couldn't stay friends with Akari.  
  
Akari is good friends with Akane and Ranma, enjoys Ryouga's visits when he finds his way to her farm and is hinting to him about marriage whenever she gets the chance.  
  
Dr Tofu gained control of himself and proposed to Kasumi who accepted. He is running the clinic and trying to keep his mothers preparations for the wedding under control.  
  
Kasumi is currently attending medical school when she finishes she will join Dr Tofu in running his clinic although she is determined to complete her degree as a Tendo and not a Tofu first.  
  
Nabiki completed college and moved to America where there is more opportunity for a woman. Although she is determined to come back once she's head of her own international company, then she'll hire Salary Women and Office Men.  
  
Genma and Soun were deeply shocked but since Ranma and Akane still intend to have children well the school's will be joined won't they.  
  
Nodaka thought about it for a long time then declared the contract stating Ranma Saotome would become a man among men null and void since Ranma was a girl. She didn't want to lose her only child again besides she would make sure the grandchildren were raised properly to be men among men or women among women.  
  
Kuno eventually moved on to pursue other women. He currently is planning to marry Ranma, Akane, Machiko, Makoto and Ako. After all it's not 5 timing if he pursues them all openly. The fact that Ranma and Akane are married doesn't matter after all he is the great Tatewaki Kuno such mundane bonds will not stand in his way.  
  
Kodatchi laughed herself silly once the curse was explained to her although she didn't want to marry another girl she found her brothers pursuit of his own worst enemy amusing. She became friends with Ranma and Akane and is now much saner since she has some real friends and is training to compete on an Olympic level in gymnastics.  
  
As for Ranma and Akane well.  
  
Ranma rolled over and looked at the girl she was cuddled up too. 'It wasn't easy Akane but it was worth it now were together forever and no human can take that away from us. I can't help but wonder what it will be like though.' She reached down with the hand holding her wedding band to gently rub her stomach. 'I still can't believe you talked me into this by saying having a child is something I should do if I wanted you to have one.' Akane yawned, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then leaned over to give the redhead next to her a kiss. 'Sorry to do this to you Ranma, I would have had a child anyway but I think it's part of being a women you should really experience.'  
  
  
  
I know, I know he talked at the beginning and now he's going to talk some more. Well here it is my second work please read and review. My portrayal of homosexuals and women may offend some people but personally I don't see anything wrong with Homosexuality or women pursuing a career on their own. A persons lifestyle is that persons business and no one else's. 


End file.
